The Life of an Angry Mobbot named Clamps
by Big Candy Mama
Summary: Clamps' life, past, and angry rants, all documented into one journal his therapist told him to write.


A/N: So yeah here's a fanfic I wrote about Clamps. I didn't want to write an author's note but everyone else does so why not.

Futurama and any of the characters here except my OCs belong to Matt Groening. Enjoy

Sunday April 19, 3016

I've been talking to a therapist for a while now, and they suggested writing down my angry, hateful thoughts in here so she can help me better. Don't ask why I'm seeing a therapist for my anger. I've been to every anger management class in New New York and none have seemed to help me in the slightest, so the Donbot recommended Thora, my therapist. You might be wondering "Why is a mafia Don telling his goon to go to therapy?" or "Does he want you to stop being useful?". It's not that he wants me to stop being a criminal completely, he says he just wants me to cool down. Lately I've been getting more easy to anger than usual, and he doesn't want to risk me lashing out at his wife, or daughters, or him, or Joey, and damaging one of them beyond repairs. He also says I've been clamping people long after they're dead and it's slowing down the getaway process, so here I am.

I guess I should start where it all began, which is my childhood. So I was a pretty nice kid. Yeah believe it or not I wasn't as aggressive or mean back then as I am now, I was calmer and less paranoid. I grew up on the planet Sicily 8, the "mob" planet. You think that would explain me being a gangster and all but it doesn't. In fact, it's just a label given to the planet because of the high organized crime rates in that planet. There were some individuals that wanted to change that though, two of them just happened to be my parents. Were they good people? Hell no! Just because somebody is a pacifist doesn't mean they're good! It just means they don't like to use either one to be an asshole! I would go on but again, I'll get to that in a little bit.

I went to a school called Baalzcrakk school, which was basically just an elementary, middle, and high school put together in three connected buildings. Don't ask about the name because I don't know either. I asked a teacher one time, all she said was "You don't wanna know". Anyways, I went to that school and it was the shittiest time of my life. I had very little friends, and the ones I did have either moved away or turned against me, my teachers hated me, and I was bullied a lot.

The class would bully me for my name, Francis because of the many times my name was proceeded with "Ms" and that fucking space badger with my name also. That was the only reason the CLASS bullied me. This one kid though, he bullied me for everything from my small size, to my name, to my personality. His name was Albertroz. He was big and copper and not very attractive and he was one of the biggest jerks in school, but for some reason everyone including the teachers always took his side. It was probably because his dad was the headmaster of the school and because of that, Albertroz could do anything he wanted to anyone and the victim would always get in trouble if they even fought back. So you can imagine, I got in trouble a lot.

I tried to tell the teacher at first. They were always saying "Report bullying to the teachers" but the teachers never did shit. Every time I told them what these kids were doing to me they always said "I didn't see anything.". And when I realized they weren't going to do anything I went over to him and I fought back. This of course, resulted in him telling the teacher, them taking his side, me getting in trouble, and my mparents yelling some pretty hurtful shit at me. They said things like, "Why didn't you just tell the fucking teacher? Are you just that damn stupid?" I would argue, "But I did tell the teacher Mom, they said they didn't see anything happen and-" Then my dad would interrupt and yell "Don't talk back to your mother you little shit, you know they would've done something, you're just using that as an excuse you pathetic little asshole!". They would lock me in my room for a couple hours then come back and apologize to me and say the loved me. But I never forgave them. They would scream hurtful shit at me every time I got in trouble, so why should I forgive them or believe they actually love me.

They only showed me any sort of affection when I did something that they could brag about like, getting A or AB honor roll in school and believe me, stuff like that rarely happened to me. I did average in school and I kept getting kicked out of the sports teams I joined because of the fights with my teammates that they kept starting. Of course my parents got mad at me and accused me of starting the fights while insulting me as much as possible. "Asshole", "Bad kid", "Useless", "Can't do anything right" and sometimes "Mistake", or "Accident" those were some of the things they called me and eventually I began to believe them.

I began to think I was as awful as they said I was. I thought it was my fault the other kids bullied me and it was my fault my parents said those things to me, so during the time I was in middle school I let the kids bully me and took it as my punishment for being the awful child my parents said I was. I hated myself and this got to the point of attempting suicide twice. I tried to tell them about it and see if they would help me out for once. They didn't. They told me it was just a part of growing up and didn't take it seriously. Great parenting guys. Another reason to hate my life. You think they would help me considering I stopped fighting back in school right? No they didn't. In fact they still tormented me mentally, just for different reasons this time.

They said all this hurtful shit to me because of my average to below average grades, every time something ended up breaking, every time I screwed up in general, and all kinds of shit. But they weren't the only problem with my life then.

Like I said, I let the kids at school torment me on an almost daily basis because I was convinced I deserved it. Like I said, Albertroz was the worst out of them and always made sure nobody was on my side or tried to help me, while sending huge blows to my self esteem and because he pretty much owned the school, I couldn't do anything about it for a long time. One day, in my sophomore year of high school, he really crossed the fucking line that day by shoving me against a locker and saying, "Move it you little fucker, I have somewhere to go! Are you just deaf or do your parents just insult you so much that's all you hear?" That fucking did it. I then snapped and grabbed him by his neck with my clamps, shoved him against a locker and shot back "I dunno are you just so fucking stupid that you think you can just shove whoever the fuck you want around because your dad runs the school?" And then I shoved him onto the floor, climbed on top of him, punched him repeatedly in the face, and clamped one of his arms off.

I was tired of his bullying, tired of getting in trouble for it despite being the victim, and tired of putting up with him every single day of my life. Now I wasn't going to be the victim. A teacher pulled me off of him before I could do anything else to him and I got two weeks of detention.

When I got home, my parents yell- no make that screamed at me and told me to apologize the next time I saw the guy all while I pretended to feel remorse for what I had done.

But in reality, I didn't feel bad about what I did. In fact I was just happy I finally gave him what he deserved. And I never apologized.


End file.
